pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG066: Exploud and Clear
is the 26th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis As Ash has trouble dealing with Treecko, who ignores everyone, a Loudred appears and starts trouble. Its trainer, Guy, manages to subdue it and to solve their problems, Ash challenges Guy to a battle, where both Loudred and Treecko evolve. Episode Plot The heroes and their Pokémon have lunch; Ash and Max want more of Brock's food. May wonders which Pokémon Ash is going to choose to battle Norman, but Ash thinks it does not matter, as they all are in great shape. Max doubts that, since his Pokémon have overeaten themselves. Treecko is missing, but Pikachu spots him on the tree, who is thinking of something. Ash climbs up the tree and tries to talk to him, but Treecko ignores him. Corphish goes up, knocking Ash from the tree. Corphish tries to cheer up Treecko, but fails. This angers Corphish, who is not able to do anything and falls down from the tree, onto Ash's head. Max is worried, but Ash thinks Treecko is simply in a bad mood. Suddenly, a voice is heard, which Brock recognizes. An angry Loudred emerges from the ground, who knocks the other Pokémon out and the bags as well. As Loudred runs off, emitting a loud sound to flinch the heroes, a man comes to stop it, but Loudred pushes him away. The man jumps on Loudred, calming it down. While Loudred is sleeping, the man admits he is traveling around to enter the Hoenn League and has two badges, though admits it is quite hard. Ash tells he has four badges and is going to Petalburg City and is quite excited to go after the next Badge. The man introduces himself as Guy, as do the heroes do to him. Guy apologizes for the trouble Loudred caused. Guy thinks Loudred has a mind of its own, and this behavior started recently. Ash, thinking of Treecko, states that Loudred's not the only one, since Pokémon also have troubles like people do. Max thinks the same way about May, so May goes to hit him, but seeing this could get violent, she stops the attack. May tells she'd never hurt Max, but points out he should at least watch what he is saying, making Brock and Guy laugh. Ash challenges Guy to a battle, thinking exercise might be the end of Loudred's problems, since Loudred could feel more relaxed after the battle. Guy approves and takes on the challenge. Ash goes to pick a Pokémon, but Treecko descends down, volunteering for the battle. Treecko starts with Quick Attack, hitting Loudred, so Loudred stomps Treecko. Treecko uses Bullet Seed, releasing itself. Loudred uses Supersonic, hurting Treecko. Loudred uses Earthquake, but Treecko jumps and uses Pound, knocking Loudred out on a tree, who stands up. Just then both Pokémon evolve: Treecko into Grovyle and Loudred into Exploud. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade to get a branch and put it into its mouth. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade and as Guy orders Exploud to dodge, Exploud does not listen. Instead, Exploud uses Hyper Voice, badly wounding Grovyle. Exploud gets angry and out of control, fleeing from the battlefield to destroy everything. Grovyle uses Bullet Seed, but without effect, while Exploud retaliates with Earthquake. Grovyle uses Quick Attack, but Exploud stops the attack and hits Grovyle away. The heroes and Guy decide to stop Exploud. Team Rocket pity themselves when they lost the twerps and have gotten no meals nor much sleep, either. Jessie goes mad, but stops herself on a cliff. Team Rocket looks a Pokémon down and Meowth identifies it is an Exploud. When Meowth mentions that Exploud is evolved form of Loudred, Team Rocket remembers they encountered Loudred some times on Dewford Island. Jessie and James decide not to catch Exploud, knowing it is too dangerous. However, Meowth tells them if Exploud was at their boss, Exploud would emit a voice whenever the boss had to do something at an exact time, having his time organized, so Jessie and James are convinced to capture it. The heroes search for Exploud, Guy fears Exploud does not want him as a trainer. Grovyle goes to look after it, but Ash mistakes it to be tired. Ash goes to call Grovyle back, but Grovyle jumps onto a tree, as May comments it became even more stubborn. Guy asks when Pokémon changes, does his personality change as well, to which Brock confirms. Guy remembers when he had Whismur as his first Pokémon, Whismur was quite cowardly and somewhat quiet. However, when it evolved into Loudred, it became more courageous, but became more stubborn as well. Elsewhere, James fires some corks, plugging Exploud's holes. Soon after, James captures Exploud using a net. Exploud, however, blows the corks and releases itself, blasting Team Rocket immediately. Everyone hears Exploud and goes after it. Grovyle quickly finds Exploud and they both stare at each other. When the sun shines, the battle starts. Exploud uses Stomp, but misses, so Grovyle pounds Exploud. Exploud uses Supersonic, hitting Grovyle. Grovyle jumps and uses Bullet Seed, hitting Exploud. The heroes arrives and Exploud stands up. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade, hurting Exploud, who ignores Guy's orders. Grovyle repeats its attack, but Exploud stops the attack. Grovyle uses Pound, hitting Exploud and freeing itself. Guy is annoyed and clarifies to Exploud it is wants to win, it should follow its trainer's orders. Exploud does not listen, which frustrates Guy. Team Rocket changed their plan, plugging Exploud's holes, but this time the corks will follow Exploud. Guy sees Team Rocket and quickly stops the corks from reaching Exploud. The corks are coming to Exploud, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to destroy them. Team Rocket is annoyed for their failed plan and begin to chant. Ash tells that is old and Pikachu uses Thunder, followed by Exploud's Hyper Voice to blast them off. Exploud gives hand to Guy and smiles, making Guy relieved Exploud has accepted him as a trainer. Guy thanks Ash, who thinks they should resume the battle. Exploud and Grovyle clash, resuming the battle. Quotes *''"James, did I hear the twirp correctly? Was he calling us old?"'' - Jessie :"I am not sure if he meant us or the motto." - James :"Wow, if you ask me, this whole thing is getting old..." - Meowth, when blasted off Debuts Character Guy Pokémon *Ash's Grovyle *Exploud Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Numel, Medicham, Pichu, Heracross. *Grovyle has been scanned already in previous episode. *In the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this case, it is an Aerodactyl. Gallery The heroes have lunch AG066 2.jpg Max shows Ash's Pokémon AG066 3.jpg Ash tries to speak to Treecko AG066 4.jpg Corphish falls down on Ash's head AG066 5.jpg A Loudred starts attacking AG066 6.jpg A man tries to stop Loudred AG066 7.jpg Max goes to hit Max AG066 8.jpg Loudred stomps Treecko AG066 9.jpg Both Loudred and Treecko evolve AG066 10.jpg Grovyle learned Leaf Blade attack AG066 11.jpg Exploud uses Earthquake AG066 12.jpg Team Rocket notices Exploud at the spring AG066 13.jpg Recalling their experiences with Loudred, Jessie and James leave AG066 14.jpg Team Rocket is terrified Exploud removed the corks out of its holes AG066 15.jpg Grovyle gets affected by Supersonic AG066 16.jpg Grovyle strikes with Leaf Blade AG066 17.jpg Guy throws Exploud to the ground to stop Team Rocket's attack AG066 18.jpg The heroes face Team Rocket AG066 19.jpg Exploud starts obeying its trainer AG066 20.jpg Exploud clashes with Grovyle }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda